


Foxes Hunt the Hounds

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of order plot lines, Time Skips, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Loosely based off of The Fox and The Hound**</p>
<p>Cas, 15 (an Angel) and Dean, 4 (a demon) meet when they are children. They are caught playing together and told that they can never meet again because Angels and Demons are never meant to be friends. They keep meeting, neither ever wanting to kill the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxes Hunt the Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> Some Warnings!
> 
> -There will be many times skips in this story.  
> -It will start off when they are children and end when they are adults.  
> -This story will include demons, and the apocalypse, and Leviathans. I know that none of this makes sense with their ages, but to make this story happen I twisted everything.  
> -This will not, I repeat WILL NOT have a happy ending. And if you have seen the Fox and the Hound you would know that. If you only like stories with happy endings DO NOT read this!!!!!

Dean was angrily throwing stones in the water when a giant flapping sound and a whoosh of air came from behind him. Turning around he saw an angel standing there, eyes wide, staring at Dean.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, standing up angrily, his eyes flashing to black.

Castiel took a step back. “You’re a demon.”

“And you’re an Angel. I asked who you were. This is my lake!” Dean said crossing his arms, trying to give the Angel his best glare.

“It’s a big lake” he said, biting his lower lip and looking around. “Can’t we share?”

Dean stared at the other contemplating then finally nodded. “I guess so.” he said and went back to sitting down. He picked up another rock and threw it into the water.

Castiel walked over and sat down next to Dean. “I’m Castiel.”

Dean looked at him. “Cas-Casti-“ he stopped huffing.

“Cas-ti-el.” Castiel said sounding it out for him.

“That’s a stupid name. I’m going to call you Cas.” Dean said, a bit mad that he couldn’t pronounce it. “I’m Dean.”

“Hello Dean.”

“Hi Cas.” he pointed to a rock near Castiel’s leg. “Give me that.”

Castiel grabbed it and handed it to Dean. “What are you doing?”

“Throwin rocks.”

“Why?”

“Because it makes me not mad.”

“Why are you mad?”

“Because my brother’s a stupid baby. Mommy bought him last month and all he does is cry. Now they only play with him. I want him to go away.”

“He’s just a baby.”

“So? I hate him. He took my mommy.”

“You have to share Dean. Just like this lake.”

“I don’t like sharing.” he said and threw another rock into the lake angrily. “Why you here?”

Castiel frowned. “My brother’s are always fighting. I didn’t want to hear it anymore. I like this lake.”

Dean handed him a rock. “Throw it. It makes you happy.”

Castiel threw the rock and smiled when it made a big plopping sound. “It’s fun.”

“Told ya.” Dean said smugly. 

Castiel and Dean sat there quietly under the sun, both taking turns throwing rocks. They both eventually got hot and decided to go swimming. After swimming they chased each other around the lake and played until it started to get dark.

Dean sighed. “I got to go home.”

Castiel nodded. “Me too.”

“Can we meet again? You’re fun for an Angel.”

“I’d like that Dean.”

“Good.” Dean smiled. “Lets be friends forever Cas!”

Castiel blushed.”Goodbye Dean.” he said before disappearing. 

Over the next couple of months Dean and Castiel met at the lake almost everyday. Sometimes they would spend the whole day together, other times it would only be for a couple of hours. Usually they would go swimming, and once they learned how to skip rocks they would do that too. Dean would sometimes bring toys from his world to show to Castiel and Castiel would do the same. No matter the problems that they had at home, the lake was their place where they could play together and be happy.

“Dean! Dean come down here now!” John called up the stairs. “Your mom’s out and I need to run out too. Come watch Sam for a bit.” John waited at the bottom. When Dean didn’t come down he huffed angrily and started to walk up the stairs. “Where is that boy always running off to.” he muttered. “Dean I told you to come downstairs.” he said opening the door. Seeing Dean wasn’t there, John went back downstairs, and grabbed Sam. Closing his eyes he reached his mind out for his son and snapped his fingers disappearing. When he appeared he saw that he was at a lake, and in the middle of the lake was Dean, having a water fight with an Angel.

“Dean!” John boomed. 

Both boys stopped splashing and looked towards the shore. 

Dean gulped looking at his father.

“Wh-who is that?” Castiel asked. 

“My dad.” Dean looked at Castiel and then started walking back towards shore the other following him. “Dad.” Dean said walking up to him.

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

“I’m playing?” Dean said.

“With an Angel!?”

Dean fidgeted. “Yeah. His name’s Cas. We always play together.”

“You know that you are not allowed with their kind!”

“But Cas isn’t bad. He’s my friend!” Dean said smiling at the Angel.

“H-hello.” Castiel finally said. “Sir.” he added quickly. “I’m Castiel.”

John’s face turned red as he looked at the two of them. “Dean you and Castiel here will no longer be seeing each other.”

“But-“ Dean shouted.

“No buts Dean. You listen to what I tell you. And you-“ John said turning to look at Castiel. “If I ever see you around my son again I will kill you.” He then grabbed Dean’s arm, and took them back to their house. “I never want to hear about you talking to another Angel again do you hear me?”

Dean looked at his father. “He’s my friend!”

“No he isn’t! I said do you understand me?” John ground out.

“Yes.” Dean said fists clenching at his side.

“Good. Now I need you to watch Sam for a bit.”

Dean nodded staying quiet, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel was consoling a crying Castiel. “He’s my best friend! We promised to be friends forever!”

Gabriel sighed. “Oh Cassie.” he said giving the other a hug. “Only you would befriend a Demon.” He pulled the other to look at him, wiping a tear off his cheek. “But Dean’s father is right. You cannot be friends. Angel and Demons are enemies. When we run into each other we fight, and we fight to kill.”

Castiel shook his head. “I would never kill Dean!”

“Not now you wouldn’t no. You’re both too innocent for that. As you get older your instincts will change and you two will do what you need to to survive. You don’t understand it now but you will one day. Stay away from him Cassie. It’s for your own good.”

They met one more time after that. Dean knew that if they were caught again his father would keep his word and kill Castiel. His father never broke his word. They promised that they would still be friends and they wouldn’t forget one another. They also decided that when they were both older and didn’t have to listen to their siblings or their parents they would find each other again.

 

 

10 years later

Three Angels from his garrison had been killed. That made five Angels these past two months. One of his brothers, Balthazar said he saw a group of demons go into an apartment building. They rounded up a couple of there brothers and sisters, and went to go clean the building out. What they didn’t realize was that there was more demons inside then they thought.

Castiel took care of the demon that he was currently fighting when he heard Balthazar shout.

“Castiel! One’s getting away!”

Castiel turned around, and sure enough a demon was running down the stairs. Quickly checking to make sure his brothers and sisters didn’t need any immediate help, he took down the stairs after the demon. He jumped, barreling into the demon and sending them both flying down the last set of steps. They both grunted as they hit the floor, and the demon flipped over, trying to push Castiel off. Castiel immediately brought his fingers down upon the demon’s forehead and was about to smite him when the demon yelled.

“Castiel don’t!”

Castiel paused and caught the very green eyes of the other. He would recognize those eyes anywhere. “Dean.” he gasped.

“Hey Cas.”

Castiel climbed off of Dean and looked back up the stairs to make sure no one else was there. “Go.” he whispered.

Dean nodded still looking at him, then took off.

 

Dean turned from the lake when he heard the whooshing sound come from behind him.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I knew you would come Cas!” he said before walking over and enveloping the other in a hug. “You’ve grown.”

“Of course Dean. It’s been ten years.”

Dean shrugged. “I know. Thanks. Ya know for not killing me tonight.”

“I could never hurt you Dean. We’re friends.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah we are aren’t we?” 

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“Why are you sorry? You saved me.”

“But the rest of the demons. They’re dead.”

Dean shrugged. “They weren’t my friends.”

“Why were you there?”

“I do what I’m told. Same as always.”

Castiel nodded. “It was nice to see you Dean.”

“You too Cas. Will I see you again?”

“I hope not. Next time I might not be able to save you. Take care Dean.” Castiel said before leaving.

“Yeah Cas. You too buddy.” he said, looking at the empty spot where Cas had just stood.

 

 

5 years later

Lucifer had broken free and needed to be stop. It was literally Hell on Earth, and the Angels were doing all the could to try and end it, but nothing would truly be fixed until Lucifer was back in the cage.

“Sir! We got him!” An Angel said running up to Castiel.

“Who?”

“Lucifer’s right hand man. We have him held in a demon trap in the warehouse.

Castiel followed him to the warehouse. When he entered he could see a demon hanging from shackles in the ceiling. He walked over to the demon. When the demon heard the footsteps he glanced up, and green eyes met blue. Castiel cursed on the inside. It was Dean. They had Dean.

“What should we do with him?” One of the Angels asked, snapping Castiel from his little stare down that he was currently having with Dean.

“Interrogate him.” Castiel said looking away from Dean. He watched the Angel pull out his angel blade. “But make sure he is not killed. We may need him.” Castiel said before walking out of the warehouse. As he closed the door, he heard Dean let out a scream, and he winced. Castiel would let the other Angels do what needed to be done but he would not hang around to watch Dean get tortured.

Later that night Castiel snuck back into the warehouse.

“Hello Dean.” he said stepping into the demon trap.

“Hey Cas.” Dean rasped.

“You look like crap.”

Dean tried to laugh, but stopped wincing. “Feel like it too. You come to take over?”

Castiel shook his head and released Dean from the shackles. “No. I came here to rescue you, again.” he said before disappearing with Dean in his arms.

He laid Dean down by the lake looking down at him, his eyes trailing over the other. “I’m sorry but I had to let them do what needed to be done.

Dean nodded. “I know Cas. I don’t blame you.”

Castiel brought his fingers to Dean’s forehead, and healed him.

Dean sat up.”That’s definitely a kick ass power. Faster then I could have healed myself, especially from the angel blade.”

“It must have been painful.”

“It was but…but you made it all better.” Dean said taking Castiel’s hand. “Thank you.”

Castiel blushed and looked down embarrassed. “I must get back. When they find out you’re gone the first person they’ll come to is me. They’ll want to know what they should do. They can’t find us together.”

Dean nodded. “Just one minute Cas. There’s something I need to do.”

“What?”

“This.” Dean said leaning in lightly pressing his lips to Cas’s. It lasted but a couple of seconds before Dean was pulling away. “Take care Cas.”

“Y-you too Dean.” Castiel said staring at him for a moment before disappearing.

 

 

4 years later

Lucifer had been taken care of. The war had lasted a long time, but he was finally put back into his cage. Michael and Lucifer’s vessel had finally said ‘yes’, and Michael had won. Now, they were trying to clean up what was left of the world.

The demons were still out there but they had been lying low as of late, ever since they had lost the war. They were weak at the moment and were trying to regain their strength and build their army back up. Castiel had heard a tip from Gabriel about a safe-house. A place called The Roadhouse, where Demons went for safety. They were going to infiltrate this safe house and bring it down tonight.

Dean and Sam walked into The Roadhouse and realized right away that something was happening. Scattered on the floor were a bunch of bodies. There was also a couple of imprints of wings on the floor. Some Angels had died here. Dean heard a cry come from the back. He looked at his brother and Sam nodded. At once, they hurried towards the kitchen, Dean scanning the bodies as they went. So far he hadn’t seen any of his friends. They must have gotten out. When they opened the door to the kitchen Dean realized that he had been wrong, very wrong. There on the floor was the lifeless body of Jo and Ellen slumped against the counter, holding hands.

“Jess! No!” Sam yelled, and Dean’s eyes snapped up. There in the middle of the kitchen was Castiel holding Sam’s girlfriend by the throat.

“Castiel st-“ Dean started to yell, but he was too late. Cas’s angel blade went into her stomach and Jess screamed. 

Castiel turned his eyes widening as he saw Dean.

“I’m going to kill you!” Sam yelled tears streaming down his face.

“Sammy don’t!” Dean said grabbing Sam by the shoulder.

Castiel looked at Sam then back at Dean before disappearing. 

Sam ran to Jess and knelt down. He picked up her body and cradled it to her chest. “I’m going to find that fucker Dean, and I’m going to kill him.”

Dean nodded. “I know Sam, and I’m going to help you.” He said looking around the kitchen at the bodies of his friends.

 

 

2 Years later

Sam and Dean had been hunting for Castiel for about a year when the Leviathans showed up. The Angels got distracted from hunting demons, and began to hunt the Leviathans when they realized they were more of a threat to them. Dick Roman, the leader of the Leviathans used demons, and when he was finished with them would kill them. Demons meant nothing to him and Dean would not let him be their leader. He was leading a revolution with his brother to fight against them. 

“I found him.” Sam said to him one day. He didn’t even need to say who, Dean just knew.

“Where Sammy?”

“A lake.” 

Dean knew right away what lake Sam was talking about. Dean never bothered to check there because he thought Castiel would be smarter then that. Why would he go back to a place he knew Dean was familiar with. Another part of him also hadn't wanted to check there. He didn’t want to taint that spot with violence and blood, but now, nothing could be done about that.

“Let’s go.”

This time when Dean appeared by the lake it was Castiel’s turn to turn and look at him. 

“Hello Dean.” he said. He then looked at Sam. “You must be Sam.”

Sam took a step forward. “You killed Jess!”

Castiel frowned. “I didn’t want to. I hate this. All this fighting all this killing, but I do what I have to just like you.”

“You killed our friends.” Dean said. “Murdered all of them right there in that kitchen. Our family.”

“If I knew…” he stopped. “I’m sorry Dean. Sam. I truly am.”

“Sorry doesn’t mean shit! I’m going to kill you!” Sam yelled, his face red in anger. He took a step towards Castiel, pulling out an angel blade, and charging him.

Castiel and Sam began to fight the two locked in battle. Dean stood to the side watching. If Sam looked like he was in trouble he would jump in, but Dean knew that this was Sam’s fight. He needed to avenge Jess. 

Just as Sam was about to get the one-up on Castiel three Leviathans came out of the woods. They had heard the commotion and couldn’t pass up the opportunity to kill an Angel and the leaders of the revolution.

“Shit.” Dean said pulling out his knife. They didn’t have anything on them that could kill Leviathans. He would have to settle for beheading but there was no way that he could take three of them on at once. “Sammy!” he yelled dodging a punch, and throwing his own.

Sam glanced towards Dean and saw that he was in trouble. He kicked Castiel away from him and ran towards his brother. Castiel watched the two brother’s fight. There was no way that they'd be able to kill them. 

One of the Leviathans went after Sam. He would be fine, but Dean, Dean needed help. It was two against one. Castiel ran over to Dean, and threw a Leviathan away from him. Dean looked at Castiel shocked that the other was helping him, when Sam and him had come to kill him.

With the three of them they were easily able to lob the heads off of the Leviathans. It wouldn’t stop them for long, but it would be long enough for Sam to finish off the Angel. Throwing the head away from the body Sam stalked towards Castiel.

“Sam no!” Dean said stepping in between the two of them. 

“Get out of my way Dean.”

“No Sammy. I can’t. You’re both going to fight until one of you is dead. He just saved us, and I can’t lose you Sam. If I lose you I have nothing left. Please. Please Sam. Lets just go home.”

Sam stood there staring at Dean, the two glaring at each other. Dean knew that if he moved Sam would attack, and Sam knew that Dean wasn’t going to move. He finally lowered the angel blade.

“Lets take care of these heads before they reattach themselves.”

Dean nodded relieved. He grabbed the first head, while Sam went to grab the next. He turned towards Cas and the two gave each other small smiles before Cas zapped away.

Once the heads were taken care of, they went back to the bunker. They had found it last year and had been using it as their new safe house. Sam hadn’t said a word to Dean since Castiel left, and when they returned home went right to his room. Dean waited a few minutes before going back at the lake. 

He waited at the lake for a couple of hours, hoping Castiel would show back up. He wanted to see the other one last time. Dean smiled to himself as he thought about when he first met Castiel, how the two had run through these trees many times playing tag and hide-and- seek. Now, this place would never be the same. Sighing, he figured the other wasn’t coming.

“Take care Cas.” he whispered before leaving.

Castiel walked out of the woods, and over to the water. He picked up a small rock and skipped it across the lake. “Goodbye Dean.” he said, watching as the rock sunk half way across the water.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is something completely new to me. I usually don't write stories based off of something else but I decided to give it a shot.
> 
> Also, I know that in the shows the Angels purposely started the apocalypse but I changed it for the story. Here they never wanted it to happen!
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure I liked how it came out but who knows. Maybe you guys will? Please let me know how I did.
> 
> Beta'd by myself so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
